


mutual core

by nattura



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Creampie, Gangbang, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Taeyong hangs back and lets them do what they want. This is what they agreed on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 31
Kudos: 313





	mutual core

**Author's Note:**

> refractory periods and condoms are imaginary

There has been silence in the room since Yukhei had opened the door, the members of Super M clamoring in for a chance to get Mark in their hands. No one had spoken a word as they stripped Mark of his clothes and pressed kisses to the column of his throat. Just panting, quiet whimpers from Mark, and wet sucking sounds. Nothing until Taemin throws his head back, looking away from his cock between Mark’s lips and Yukhei’s fingers carefully pushing in and out of the youngest’s ass, “Sorry, I know you don’t like to share, Taeyong, but he is magnificent.”

“He  _ is _ quite lovely,” Baekhyun chimes in from Mark’s other side, “he makes just a handjob feel this good.”

Taeyong hears Mark preen at their compliments, cheekbones becoming more prominent as he sucks harder at Taemin’s cock. Taeyong hangs back and lets them do what they want. This is what they agreed on. 

“He’s so good at multitasking,” Jongin wonders in awe, raising his head up from Mark’s chest to look at him. He lays next to Mark on the bed, on his stomach with one long leg thrown over Mark’s hip. He ruts his cock against Mark’s waist as he fingers himself open in preparation to take him. Ten hums in agreement, one of his hands working in tandem with Mark’s other one, stroking his cock slowly as Mark bathes in the attention they shower him with.

“I might have to come back to NCT if this is how he lets them treat him,” Ten says offhandedly, startling a laugh out of Yukhei. 

Taeyong shakes his head. “He doesn’t. Only a few people. Me, Jungwoo. Sometimes Haechan if he’s had a really long day.”

“Haechan?” Yukhei echoes in disbelief.

Jongin clears his throat, shy at the mention of people he doesn’t know all that well. Yukhei pats the small of his back in silent apology, pulling his fingers out of Mark right after.

“Who gets to fuck him first?” he asks, and it sends the room into a tailspin. They quarrel over age, closeness to Mark, even career seniority before they desperately look to Taeyong, hoping he will sort it out for them.

Taeyong merely shrugs at them. “Do rock, paper, scissors for all I care. He will love it regardless.”

Mark whines into the mattress as they follow Taeyong’s suggestion. He tries his best to stay open for them, not watching how it goes down, but Baekhyun’s happy cheer is unmistakably him as he deploys an arm to sweep the others away from Mark.

“Turn over, kitty,” Baekhyun instructs quietly, but everyone hears him. Mark freezes, breathes in so hard and fast that Taemin is jostled forward, his cock going further into Mark’s mouth. 

Baekhyun rubs his thumb over Mark’s cheek, right over where it bulges from Taemin’s cock, “Did you hear what I said? I won't ask you again.”

His tone makes _ Taeyong  _ want to get on his knees, so he can only imagine what it does to Mark. He rushes to get on his knees, pushing his ass up into the air and towards Baekhyun, his head buried in the pillows. 

Baekhyun tsks at him, a clear sound of disapproval. “Lay down. Look how you’ve jostled poor Jongin.”

In his rush to obey Baekhyun, Mark had completely ignored about Jongin’s leg over his waist. He’s pouting at Mark, thigh sliding up the younger’s back from the position change. Mark makes a small, apologetic sound before letting his knees slip down the sheets, laying himself flat on the bed for Baekhyun to take. 

Taemin reaches over Mark’s back to hold his ass open, leaving Baekhyun to do nothing but fill Mark up. Mark is not really in a good position to suck dick, his head unable to rise and bob like he wants to, but he extends his neck and looks to suckle on the head of Taemin’s dick anyway. 

Baekhyun’s dick is huge, the biggest of all of them by a considerable margin, and Mark couldn’t stop the wail that escapes him even if he tried. Baekhyun's gentle, slow, but the further he presses into Mark, the father Mark’s mouth falls open, the more tortured sounds come out. 

Jongin gives Mark a sympathetic look, rubbing his back softly, and Taeyong sees the exact moment that Mark remembers himself. His eyes flit across the room, meeting Taeyong’s arched eyebrow, and he whines before extending himself out to search for Taemin’s cock, an attempt to silence himself. It’s futile since they’ve all heard him moan like he’s dying, like the world is ending, but Taemin indulges him, pushing his hips forward so his cock rests against Mark’s pouted lips. 

They stop paying attention to Mark’s face, then. Even Yukhei, who loves looking at Mark’s face almost as much as he loves looking at his own, disregards him, choosing to watch his ass instead. Taeyong supposes it’s a bit entrancing to see how Baekhyun’s cock spears into Mark, fucks him hard until he’s open and loose, falling apart like he’s never taken cock in his life.

(That’s partially Taeyong’s doing. This meeting has been planned since their first weekend together back in October, and Taeyong hadn’t let Mark be fucked since. It probably feels like he hasn’t had cock in a lifetime.)

Baekhyun presses down on Mark’s hips, fucking down into him. Mark can only mewl like a kitten as his insides get rearranged, his poor little cock rubbing against the mattress. Mark reaches back to do something, Taeyong isn’t sure, but he watches as Yukhei catches his arm and bends it, maneuvers it so he’s out of the way, powerless against how Baekhyun pounds into him.

Jongin smooths a hand down Mark’s back, grabbing the flesh of his ass just because he can. That same hand travels to tilt Mark’s hip up, exposing his hole just a little more, and Baekhyun fucks him that much harder. Mark hollows his cheeks around Taemin’s cock and whimpers helplessly when Yukhei slaps his cock against Mark’s ass. Mark practically disappears with the bodies of the five men surrounding him, looking so tiny and helpless between them that it admittedly makes Taeyong’s cock stir.

Ten’s eyes light up like Christmas at Mark’s noisiness. “Listen to how he cries,” he coos, kneeling down until he’s eye level with Mark and partially blocking Taeyong’s view. “You’re such a princess, aren’t you?”

Mark's only response is a pitchy whine, avoiding Ten’s gaze by burying his face and eyes into the mattress. Taeyong can see his spine curve in embarrassment.

Baekhyun seems to enjoy this display of bashfulness. He pets his fingers over the back of Mark’s neck, leaning down so he hovers above him, “Is the princess gonna come on my cock?”

“Please,” Mark begs after releasing Taemin’s cock with a small  _ pop _ , “please let me.”

Baekhyun gives Taeyong a surprised look. Taeyong had said nothing to them about Mark having to ask them for permission, which means this Mark — needy, begging, desperate — is the default version of him during sex. 

He groans, fingers curling harder into Mark’s waist, undoubtedly leaving marks. “Come on, princess, you can come. But I won’t stop until I’ve had my fill.”

The way he says it makes it sound like Mark is a meal, a drink, something finite that can be used up until it’s no longer in existence. Mark cries out for it, eyelashes fluttering as he comes untouched against the bed. 

“Did he just come?” Jongin asks, eyes looking at how Mark’s ass jumps, tightening and relaxing.

Yukhei reaches underneath Mark, strokes his cock idly. He brings his fingers back covering in white, showing it to everyone before he sticks his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean of Mark’s come, “Yep.”

Baekhyun looks like he’s just been slapped. He leans down, blanketing Mark’s body with his own, grinding his cock deep. Mark wails at the feeling against his prostate, but the sound is swallowed when Jongin leans forward and kisses Mark on the lips. He withdraws his limbs and kisses Mark with his mouth only, leaving the youngest whimpering at the loss of contact. 

That image definitely does something to Baekhyun, whose thrusts turn less controlled and a bit more ragged. It only takes a few more seconds for him to finish, pressing his hips flush against Mark’s ass right before he spills deep inside of him.

Mark flops onto his back, looking fucked out when Baekhyun is done with him, and understandably so. Taeyong is all about gentleness, soft dominance that is all about coddling Mark and putting his pleasure above Taeyong’s own. Mark obviously enjoys it, evident by their year long relationship, but he has asked for it rougher before, to be used and discarded as if he were a toy and his own personal desires didn’t matter.

Taeyong informs Super M of this, of course, told them to do their worst to him. Baekhyun seems to be really into it, smacking Mark’s ass hard as soon as he pulls out. Mark is unused to the treatment but he wants it, likes it, his little squeak after the hit making it clear to everyone in the room. After checking that Mark can’t see him, Baekhyun breaks his facade, fanning himself and mouthing ‘ _ he’s so hot’  _ to Taeyong before sitting next to him to watch the rest. 

Yukhei tries to get underneath Mark, but Mark can barely move his body on his own. “Look at him,” Yukhei says, grabbing Mark by the thighs and lifting him up, “he’s already been fucked stupid.”

Mark whines in protest. “Shut up, I’m fine. Fuck me.”

Taeyong has to giggle at his choice of words. Mark couldn’t get away with telling anyone else in the room to shut up, except maybe Jongin, so he takes that liberty with Yukhei. It’s sweet, a reminder of how close the two of them are, even when the warm atmosphere is tarnished by Yukhei fucking into Mark all at once.

Mark cries out as Yukhei begins with a punishing pace. It sounds disgusting from the beginning, Baekhyun’s come providing extra lubricant and some additional wetness, the sound completely filling up the room.

Yukhei’s cheeks color a deep pink. “Hyung,” he whimpers, and everyone in the room leans in to see who he’s going to address, “I can feel you. Inside him.”

Baekhyun, then. He smiles, settling back into his seat. “Yeah? You like it, puppy?”

“Fuck,” Mark moans quietly.

“Shit,” Yukhei gasps at the same time. “Yes, I like it.”

“Do you like it or do you love it?”

Yukhei’s hips stutter. “I love it,” he whines. Mark reaches back and caresses the back of Yukhei’s head, tender.

“Then fuck Mark like you love it. Make his little cock bob for me. Fuck him and fill him up so Ten and Taeminnie can feel how you’re feeling now,” Baekhyun instructs.

Yukhei lays his forehead between Mark’s shoulder blades before adjusting his hips and his hands. Instead of fucking up into Mark, he pulls Mark down, forcing the poor little thing to bounce on his huge dick. Mark’s chest is red and his dick is bobbing, untouched, and Taeyong yearns to go to him, gather him up in his arms and jerk him off until his brain is nothing but static.

His brain seems to be static already, eyes wide and glassy, and Taeyong observes that Mark isn’t even moving. He’s not rigid, but his muscles are loosened, relaxed, and he allows Yukhei to slam him up and down his dick like a doll, something made to be used for this exact purpose.

Baekhyun’s come starts to leak out of Mark, getting fucked out as Yukhei punches in a space for his own load. Yukhei moans lowly, hips thrusting again even as he guides Mark along, cock buried so deep inside of Mark that Taeyong could probably see the imprint of it on Mark’s stomach if he pressed in hard enough.

Yukhei groans as he comes, biting down hard on Mark's shoulder. The pumps of his hips become less powerful and more shallow. Taeyong sees Yukhei's eyes roll back and his own heart stutters; he loves this. He loves seeing other people lose themselves in Mark’s body, especially someone like Yukhei, who both Taeyong and Mark had cared for and fostered before he was sent away. 

When Yukhei slips out of him, Mark lets out a petulant sob, immediately reaching down to plug himself up, keep himself open. Ten sees him and slaps his hand away, replacing Mark’s fingers with his own as Jongin finally sits up, ready to take his turn. 

Jongin, for all of his previous confidence, turns into a mess when he gets Mark’s dick inside of him. He rocks his hips slowly but refuses to meet Mark’s eyes, focusing them on where his own hands press into Mark’s chest. Mark turns his own head to the side, cheeks tinging pink, and Baekhyun coos at them, getting up from his spot to move closer and watch.

Taeyong had more or less known what Baekhyun had in mind when he kneels on the floor beside the bed, but that doesn’t make him shiver any less when his voice floats over the room, “Why aren’t you looking at him, Jongin?”

Jongin must know Baekhyun’s game too. He stops for a split second, pausing to look at Baekhyun, and then rides Mark harder, as if to make up for the lack of eye contact. Mark whines, fingers twitching up from the bed to grasp weakly at Jongin’s thighs.

“Don’t you want to see how pretty our Mark is when you’re fucking him?” Baekhyun goads, playful smile on his face. “He’s looking at you like he wants to give you the world. He wants to please you.”

“ _ Hyung,”  _ both Mark and Jongin pant out, word identical but tone vastly different. Mark sounds mortified from being read through, and Jongin is a bit desperate from the declaration, clenching tight around Mark.

Taeyong thinks it’s a bit frightening how sexy Baekhyun is, how much control he has over others. Jongin looks like he’s about to fall apart all over himself, but Baekhyun leans close to him, whispering words no one else hears. Whatever words they are, they make Jongin whine and paw at Mark’s chest. His hands travel up to hold onto Mark’s shoulders, digging his fingernails in and providing leverage as he raises up from Mark’s lap completely and drops back down, looking directly at Mark as he does it. 

Mark lets out a noise not dissimilar to a squeak, hands flying up to cover his face in embarrassment, and Taeyong  _ knows _ . Even before they were meant to gather as Super M, Mark and Taeyong have had conversations about Kai’s beauty, his elegance and sex appeal, his prowess on the stage. Mark's brain, though likely empty as he gets fucked, would never allow him to overlook the gorgeous lapful that he has. As if sensing Mark’s embarrassment, Jongin increases his pace, kissing over Mark’s knuckles.

Ten, not to be forgotten, rips Mark’s hands away from his face. “He’s so cute. He’s still the one getting fucked even when his cock is inside someone else,” he says.

Mark likes being reminded of how powerless he is, and Ten hits the nail right on the head. Taeyong leans up from his seat to check for Mark’s reaction — usually a full body shiver and a lick of his lips — but his view is suddenly blocked by Taemin, coming up behind Jongin and holding his cock in his hand. Ten keeps his fingers inside of Mark until Taemin has his tip lined up with Mark’s ass, pulling away when Taemin pushes it inside.

Taemin moans and Jongin turns around to kiss him, neck bent awkwardly. Taeyong feels something flare up inside of him; he wants to scold Jongin, remind him that this grouping is for Mark and only Mark—

—but then he stands and peeks over Taemin’s shoulder and see Mark’s eyes wide and shining, clearly enjoying watching the two of them. His mouth parts in interest, widening into a moan when Taemin presses into him completely and lays onto Jongin’s back.

Jongin leans forward, resting his torso on Mark’s as he works his hips slower, allowing Taemin to thrust into Mark hard and fast. He’s looking right into Mark’s eyes now, and Taeyong can see Jongin’s lips moving before moving in to kiss him.

Mark sweetens up he always does when kissed, all tension leaving his body and hands wandering. He reaches for Jongin’s leaking cock, pulling at it quickly. 

They have to break their kiss when Taemin, seemingly in need of attention, wrangles Mark’s legs around his waist, angling Mark’s hips upward. Mark moans but cuts himself off when Taemin leans down and kisses him over Jongin’s shoulder. 

Jongin makes a tortured noise, rendered immobile while Taemin takes what he wants. Mark’s hand doesn’t stop moving, and Jongin’s body trembles as he lifts himself off of Mark, pushing Taemin off in the process. Mark lets go of Jongin, letting the elder grab his own cock as he moves up to sit on Mark’s chest.

“Come on me, hyung,” Mark pleads softly, voice scratchy from lack of use, as Jongin fists his cock right over Mark’s mouth, “I want it. I want it, please.”

Mark’s lips press faintly into the head of Jongin’s cock while he speaks, and Jongin can only do what Mark asks of him, body pitching forward as he empties himself on Mark’s small face. 

And when Jongin moves away, Taemin can't stop himself, really. Mark looks a wet dream when he's cockdrunk, and Jongin’s come being on his face only intensifies it. Taemin likes it so much that his hips kick, and he buries himself all the way inside of Mark to fill him again.

Taemin leans down and drags his tongue over Mark’s cheekbones, cleaning him up, and from next to him, Taeyong hears Jongin whine. Mark echoes the sound, jealous, arms too weak to come up and taste for himself. Taemin kisses him slow, wet, really lets him taste what Jongin had done to him, left on his forehead and clinging to his eyelashes, and it makes Mark even  _ needier _ , if that were possible. 

Mark's desperation is matched by Ten’s impatience. He manhandles Mark back onto his hands and knees, facing everyone yet again. His cheeks burn and he averts his eyes, but his head fully drops between his shoulders when Ten fucks into him, slow and languid. 

Ten has always been proud, living his life entirely without shame, and he cannot take his eyes off of the way his own cock slides into Mark's hole, wet and inviting. He must think it makes for a pretty image because his eyes don't stray once, even when Mark starts to squirm in anticipation.

“Come on, princess, work for it,” Ten says, smiling all mysterious and catlike at where his cock disappears into Mark’s ass at a pitifully slow rate. 

“Trying,” Mark rasps.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Ten practically sings at Mark in the most unsympathetic voice Taeyong has ever heard, “do you need me to take you?”

Mark brightens up at that. “Yes! Please, please, please, Ten,” he pleads.

Ten grins at him before pushing Mark down against the mattress completely and mounting him. He gathers Mark’s hands and presses them to the small of his back before he starts to pound his cock inside of Mark, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Mark's mouth hangs open like a moan gets caught in his throat. When he swallows, the way his Adam’s apple bobs is prominent, and his voice comes out needy and thin as a wisp. “Yes, yes, yes,” he says, eyelashes fluttering, “Thank you, Ten, thank you thank you thank you, so good to me—”

Ten clamps a hand over Mark’s mouth, making a soft, disapproving clicking sound. “So noisy,” he chides. “Do you really love cock that much?”

Mark tries to speak, but the words, undoubtedly some form of affirmation, get muffled by Ten’s hand. instead, he settles for nodding his head frantically. He starts to push himself back against Ten’s cock, rubbing against the sheets. The first time he does it, his body physically crumbles, but Ten removes his hand from Mark’s mouth and puts it at his hip, encouraging the motion. 

“Gonna come,” Mark chokes out.

“Oh? Not going to beg me for it like you did Baekhyun hyung?” Ten says, doing a poor job of concealing his laughter.

Mark and Ten have done this before, way before SuperM was even a thought in Lee Sooman’s mind. Taeyong knows Mark’s assumption; Ten would be the same as he was before, rough but kind, encouraging Mark to come whenever he felt it. He hadn’t anticipated Ten being different in front of an audience. He prepares to turn his wide, wet eyes on Ten to plead for it, but Ten pushes Mark’s head into the mattress.

“Nevermind, princess, we’ll deal with that later,” he says, to which Mark lets out an undignified squeak, “for now, I want you to come untouched. Can you do that for me?”

“For hyung,” Mark breathes. Ten coos and fucks into him hard, once, and starts to come. Mark’s body responds in kind, but he has so little left in him that it’s almost dry. 

All eyes in the room turn to Taeyong. Ten clears out and takes a seat next to Taemin, but Taeyong doesn’t move. He sits and stares at Mark until everyone is shifting in their seats, anxious. He wants to put on a show after all. 

Once satisfied with the wait time, Taeyong makes his way over to his boyfriend. Mark is still red in various places from fingers and lips and tongues, and he’s covered in a sheen of sweat that makes him appear prettier, even more fucked out. With a single finger, Taeyong brushes Mark’s hair out of his eyes and says, “on your back, please.”

Mark turns over immediately, spreading his arms and legs so that Taeyong may do whatever he wants with ease. He leans down and hovers over Mark, kissing him on the lips gently.

“You good?” Taeyong murmurs into his neck, where only Mark can hear. 

“Fucking perfect,” Mark responds with a smile, sounding genuine. 

Taeyong scoffs at him playfully. He traces his fingers around Mark’s rim. “Got another one in you?” he asks, louder this time so everyone can hear.

“Three more, easy,” is Mark’s reply.

“Whore,” Taeyong announces good naturedly as he kisses down to Mark’s chest. His lips close around a nipple and he sucks briefly, cutting himself short when he hears a sharp gasp from above him.

Mark’s smile is gone and he’s pouting. “One more if you keep doing that. And talking to me like that,” he adds, quieter.

“Oh, baby,” Taeyong croons, “you still want me to call you filthy names in front of them?” he nods to the rest of the members, frozen in their seats but still paying rapt attention, “I thought you had a little more pride than that.” 

Taeyong presses his finger against Mark’s hole, not letting them inside just yet. “You’re so wet right here,” he says. Mark has the decency to look embarrassed, and Taeyong  _ loves  _ that. He takes it a step further, grabbing one of Mark’s ankles and presses it up, bending him in half. It opens him up even further and a little pearl of come rolls down his ass as it gapes. Taeyong dips down to press his mouth to its origin and sucks.

“Mommy, it’s dirty,” Mark whines, either forgetting about or heedless of their audience. Taeyong hears one of them gasp, and he sees Yukhei’s gigantic hand reaching for Baekhyun’s cock in his periphery.

“It’s not dirty. It’s lovely,” Taeyong corrects him, licking around the rim where Mark is starting to leak. It comes in a continuous stream, slow, steady, and Taeyong licks up every new drop that appears. He can’t hide his smile, pleased that Mark is now desperate enough to call him mommy in front of the others.

When Taeyong pulls back, he drags semen and saliva with him, lets it slick down his throat, swallows. Jongin looks stricken. 

Taeyong pushes three fingers inside and Mark’s body, loosened from four cocks, accepts them readily. The squelching sound is the loudest yet and Taeyong revels in it, watching his fingers disappear into Mark’s ass and reappear sticky and milky white. “God, they really did fuck you up,” he murmurs. He attaches his mouth back to Mark’s rim, sucking ravenously. As Taeyong works to retrieve four loads of come, he smacks Mark’s ass hard.

Mark whimpers as he starts, pushing his ass back onto Taeyong’s face and against his hand. “Mommy, please,” he begs, shameless, “I need you.”

“You need me? After all the cock you’ve just taken?” Taeyong laughs at him.

Mark sets his jaw, nodding with all the seriousness in the world. “Yes. Please.”

“What do you need from me?” 

“Anything,” Mark’s answer is instantaneous. “Anything mommy wants to give me.”

Taeyong pretends to think it over as if he hadn’t planned to make Mark come in the first place. “Only because you’re polite,” he says and Mark brightens considerably, smiling in Taeyong’s direction.

He fucks into Mark with his fingers only, slim digits going to seek and press. He scissors the three of them apart, not even bothering to try and hold Mark down. He takes them so well that Taeyong is inclined to add a fourth finger, and Mark doesn’t know what to do with himself. Taeyong presses his fingers into Mark’s prostate, rubbing them in small, maddening circles until Mark is trembling all over.

“Please fuck me,” Mark whimpers, rolling his hips down to meet Taeyong’s fingers. “I can take it, I promise.”

“I know you can. Let me ask the audience,” Taeyong says, looking up to the other five. “Should I fuck him?”

Baekhyun gives a thumbs down, immediately voting no. Yukhei takes one look at Baekhyun and votes no as well, although he shoots an apologetic look in Mark’s direction. Ten votes yes, eyes on Mark, as does Taemin, but with his eyes on Taeyong.

Jongin looks quite torn, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know...he’s been good hasn’t he?”

Taeyong can’t stop himself. “So sweet, Jonginnie, caring about Mark’s feelings. I bet you know what it feels like to be a needy slut with your future in someone else’s hands.”

It takes a second for Taeyong’s words to process, but once they do, Jongin blushes darkly. They must have triggered a memory in Baekhyun as well because he leans in to whisper in Jongin’s ear. Whatever he says has Jongin turning his thumb down quickly, looking sheepish at his own speed.

Taeyong smothers his laugh into his unoccupied hand. “Audience says no. Sorry, kitty.”

Mark makes a strangled noise. “But mommy—”

“I could give you nothing,” Taeyong says, voice turning sharp.

Mark blinks slowly, then nods. Taeyong smiles winningly at him. “Good boy. Let mommy take care of you,” he says before lowering his mouth onto Mark’s cock.

And  _ oh,  _ how Mark loves that. There hasn’t been a whole lot of stimulation for his cock outside of Jongin, and certainly no mouth. Taeyong is good with his tongue and throat, sucking Mark down like he will never eat again, and his fingers keep going, fucking in and out at a dizzying pace that is nothing like the slow drag of his mouth.

“He’ll come in like, ten seconds,” Ten gossips to Taemin, his whisper not nearly as quiet as he thought it would be.

Taeyong pulls off, deploying his other hand to jack Mark off while he talks to him. “Is he right? Hm? Ten seconds?”

“ _Mommy_ ,” Mark whines, embarrassed.

Taeyong halts his fingers. “Answer me.”

“Less.”

“Less than ten seconds?” Taeyong grins. “Show me.”

Taeyong starts back up again, fingers pushing into Mark’s ass, stroking his cock and sucking at the head. Mark makes good on his promise, body going taut even if he has very little to release into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong keeps going, milking Mark completely dry until his body goes slut slack and his eyes close.

He makes a big show out of sucking his fingers clean, and Taemin comes quietly into his hand. Taeyong makes a kissy face at him before turning his attention back to Mark. He makes sure Mark is awake before helping him into an upright position.

“You’re free to go,” Taeyong tells them. They all do, with the exception of Yukhei, who comes over to give Mark a hug before he leaves. Just as Taeyong is about to help Mark to the bathroom — he certainly did not get all of that come out of him — Baekhyun returns to the room, a glass of water in hand.

Baekhyun hands the glass to Mark who accepts it readily, holding it with two hands like a child and gulping it down thirstily. When Baekhyun pulls his hand back, he uses his fingers to tip Taeyong's chin up and captures his lips in a slow, wet,  _ infuriating  _ kiss.

Taeyong feels dazed when Baekhyun pulls away from him. With a small smile, he takes the glass from Mark, who has finished his drink. Baekhyun pets Taeyong's hair gently. “You know where I am if you need anything. Or want anything,” he presses a quick kiss to Mark’s sweaty forehead, “both of you.”

With that, he exits the room, leaving Mark and Taeyong to stare at each other with pink tinted cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> literally started this the weekend before tour started and its finally out! I'm excited to release it
> 
> and when I say super m polyam I mean it...when I say I miss them I mean that too
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 200403  
> \- M


End file.
